


Finding Out

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Garashir [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sweet, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "Heyyy bc of your offer to write prompts: how did Miles react when he found out about Julian and Garak? And how did he find out in the first place?"Miles finds out about Julian and Garak
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879216
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is soft and sweet, enjoy!

It was one of those very rare, calm days in DS9. Miles had just finished his shift, right on time for his usual recreation of some historic event on Ireland, when he finally checked his padd to see Julian's message from three hours ago, saying he wouldn't be able to attend.

In all honesty, that frustrated Miles to no end. In the beginning of their friendship, he would have thought of it as a relief, since Julian could be extremely annoying and talkative sometimes. But now that they liked each other, he didn't like when Julian cancelled their plans for something else, unless it was important. Considering he hadn't explained anything in the message, either it wasn't something important, or it was too important that he couldn't even write down the reason why when he sent the message.

Nevertheless, Miles decided to grab his costume and go. Maybe he would be late, or show up anyway. The message was from three hours ago, it was likely that Julian's schedule could have changed during that time.

Besides, Miles could have fun, even without his best friend.

Indeed, once he got to the Promenade, Miles found down that a medical emergency had indeed happened in the last three hours. One ship had docked with several wounded, and Julian had his hands busy with the injured. Deciding against complaining about his friend doing a good job, Miles left to the mission in Ireland by himself, deciding to go to the infirmary once he was done and maybe pay Julian a drink for his troubles. He liked the guy, and he liked how good he was to his patients, even if they disagreed sometimes.

So, after he saved Ireland again for the tenth time that month, he walked down to Quark's and made his way to the infirmary. He checked with Odo to make sure he wouldn’t impose, and when he assured all the injured had already been cared for, Miles made his way into the infirmary to greet his friend.

Once inside, he found the place strangely quiet. He looked around the beds, and even the surgery room, and found no one around aside from the usual nurse that would accompany Julian anywhere. Then, he decided to check on the office, hoping to find Julian somewhere without having to ask for the computer. He opened the doors to the small room, peaking inside, only to find it empty as well.

Miles frowned, and looked around once again, before he stepped inside.

"Computer, where is Julian Bashir?" he asked, and the computer scanned the station in a blink of an eye.

"Doctor Bashir is at Garak's Clothiers" the computer responded, and Miles hummed to himself. Yes of course, probably talking to that strange cardassian as he usually did. Thanking the computer, he made his way out, heading towards the shop with quick steps before stopping and looking at it from the distance. He remembered Dax saying a few weeks ago that Julian and Garak had been spending quite a lot of time together in the last few months, and how they were always glued to the hip, implying that something was happening between them.

Miles was never one to believe in Dax's gossiping, but the fact was that Julian had been spending more time with the tailor than with Miles in the last weeks, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing. So, he made his way to the shop again, this time without so much hurry, getting inside slowly just to find the shop completely empty. He looked around, once or twice, before he heard someone talking in the back, and walked over, finding the door that took to Garak's deposit.

_"I know it's not my fault but... I could have done more for them Elim... I really could."_

_"Even if you could, my dear, you couldn't take care of three patients at the same time. You saved all of them, some minor casualties are bound to happen."_

_"He will never walk again, Garak! I could have-"_

_"Julian... please. Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn’t have helped."_

Miles blinked slowly as the talk stopped, and he only heard some shifting behind the door. He stepped away, cheeks burning, and wondered if Dax was actually right, if the two of them were actually...

The thought didn't settle well with him, but oh well. It was Julian's choice, not his own, and besides Garak wasn't the worst Cardassian Miles had ever met. It could be worst.

Julian could have fallen in love with Gul Dukat.

The thought made Miles gag as he walked out of the store. It took him weeks to actually find out if they were dating or not, but by that time his mind was already set in making Julian happy, no matter what.

And sure, he found out by walking inside the infirmary while they were making out, and it was awkward and maybe a little bit disgusting, but who was he to judge? If Julian was happy and aware that he was dating a killer spy that had tried to destroy many people before, that was his problem, not Miles'.

Besides, he had never seen Julian smile so much before, and it truly suited him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are noice


End file.
